


Whimsical Passions

by DanteRageWolfington



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love at First Sight, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanteRageWolfington/pseuds/DanteRageWolfington
Summary: This is a story that I wrote as part of a trade with an Artist over on FurAffinity.net, there is also a Gift Art that I also got for the artist, but that's over on FA





	Whimsical Passions

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to use a style of my own for writing, one of the things that I use as part of my style is using "~" as punctuation, particularly to indicate excitement or Joyful tone. In contrast, I use a "!" to show a different kind of excited/emotional reaction, more like surprise or scared or angry.

It was the week before Christmas, Danika had been invited to a small party. She only knew one person there, her friend Sussan, but that wasn't going to stop her from getting out of the house for once. Danika was wearing her usual grey sweater over her favorite white and blue striped tank top, along with a warm pair of jeans and her boots. All of this looked really cute on the sweet little Wolf Dog. She arrived at the party and was quickly greeted by Sussan, who was just a big goofball mutt, full of energy and excitement. She was yanked in past the door, "Danika! You made it! Come and join the fun, everyone here is awesome, I bet you could make friends with a few of them!"

Danika was sure Sussan was right, so she followed her around as she was introduced to the different people at the party. After about 5 or 6 people, where she spent about five to ten minutes talking to each, Sussan finally dragged Danika over to the party's host, Rinka Carls. "Heya Rinka!” Rinka was a majestic Marbled Fox and Wolf mix, in some very lovely colors. This is my other friend I told you I was inviting, Danika, this is Rinka, she's the one throwing this little party!" Sussan pulled her up to Rinka, Rinka just looked at Danika and smiled. "Hello miss Danika, nice to meet you, I hope you're doing well." Danika nodded before actually looking at Rinka, she was amazed at her beauty. Rinka was wearing a white form-fitting tank top and a pink button-up skirt with an assortment of colored ear bands on her big ears. She had a drink in her hand, it smelled of Eggnog.

"I am doing just fine, parties aren't really my thing usually, but Sussan said you were chill and that it was small, so I figured why not, right?" Rinka blushed very softly, almost unnoticeably, "Well, t-that was very kind of you to say Sussan! So Danika, tell me about you, what do you do for a living-" Before Rinka could even finish Sussan interrupted, "OH! She's an artist, like you Rinka, she's really quite good too, here, lemme show you!" Sussan pulled out her phone and opened her gallery, where she had saved lots of different artworks to show friends. "Look, see! Doesn't she have like, the cutest style ever!?" Danika just stood there, blushing a bit, embarrassed by Sussan being overly excited about showing off her artwork. Rinka, after a moment, put her hand on Sussan's wrist as she took another sip of her drink, making her stop and look at Rinka. "O-oh, heh, sorry, I'll let you two talk alone, but Danika, you should come and hang out with me later, okay?" Danika just nodded at this, smiling as Sussan popped off and joined another group.

"Sorry… I think we both know Sussan can get too into showing off how great her friends are, heh, s-so, we don't you tell me yourself about what you like to do?" Danika stood for a moment, thinking, then she smiled and nodded, "Okay...Well, as Sussan said, I am an artist, I love drawing, especially when I get to see how happy I make others feel with the art I draw for them.” Rinka listened carefully, not really saying much, ”I also love listening to music, oh and sometimes I take a break from drawing to play some games." Rinka smiled, appreciating that Danika knew to take breaks, "What kind of music do you like?" Rinka asked curiously, a lover of music herself. “Oh, well, a little of this and that, ya know, the usual stuff, heh!" Danika didn't want to get to specific cause she just listened to whatever when she was drawing and relaxing. "Hmmm, what about Country?" Danika shook her head somewhat quickly, "Nope, not even a little!" Rinka giggled at this, "Good, I don't like Country either, kinda blah to my ears…" Danika nodded, "Yeah, mine too, it just doesn't stand out to me at all." Rinka took yet another sip of her drink.

After a while of talking, a few guests started leaving, Rinka didn't notice this, as she was focused on Danika now. However, after a while longer, Rinka finally noticed and pulled out her phone, looking at the time. "Oh wow! The time just flew by... h-how'd that happen? Mind if I say goodbye to a few people?" Danika nodded to this, "Sure, I'll just take a seat on the couch." Rinka had trodded off after that, Danika doing just as she said, sitting on the couch, joined shortly by Sussan. "Hey you! You were talking with Rinka a long time, it's almost time for me to head out, and you didn't even hang out with me, you meanie!" Danika blushed and sighed very softly. "Sorry Sussan, I didn't realize it had gotten so late…" Sussan shook her head, "Nah, it's fine silly, you seemed to be having fun, I didn't want to interrupt that! So, tell me, what do you think of Rinka?" Danika blushed more at this question, "Well… s-she's awesome, we like a lot of the same things but, not everything, of course. S-she's also… w-well… very beautiful, and sweet, and kind, a-and…"

Sussan cut Danika off, "Annnd you like her, don't you? Hehe, why don't you tell her?" This question flustered Danika, "N-no, w-wouldn't that be very forward and off-putting?" Danika blushed harder, her face now turning a bit red with a hint of pink, a mixture of embarrassment and knowing she was interested in Rinka romantically. "Pffft, I think Rinka would probably be flattered, you want me to tell her?" Danika immediately turned to Sussan, "N-NO! I can... just... I don't want to push my luck with her..." Suddenly Sussan gives Danika a light bap on the back of the head. "Don't be such a wuss, tell her you silly butt! Now, I gotta head out sweety, but please, try and be confident about this, okay?" Danika nodded softly, "I… I'll try, but I can't make any promises…"

"Good enough for me, oh, here comes your lady~” Sussan hops up, but before Rinka gets close and before heading for the door, “Oh, by the way, I’m pretty sure she’s tipsy, someone spiked the eggnog and I’ve seen that girl drink at least two cups tonight, so have fun with that!” Sussan tells Rinka goodbye, letting her know that she was pooped and ready for bed, Rinka nodded and waved her out. Rinka returns and sits next to Danika, who was blushing from the info Sussan had just given her, "Hey, I'm back, so, I hope you have a way of getting home, it's getting dark." Danika nodded, "Y-yeah, I can walk home, it's how I got here…" Rinka cut her off, "No way! You're not walking at night, especially not as a female by yourself!" Danika blushed, Rinka was worried about her, which was a nice change from her past relationships. "W-well, I don't have any other way of getting home…" Rinka hugged Danika, "Then you're staying here tonight” Danika started to object, but was cut off. “Huh-uh, I don’t want to hear any arguments missy!" Danika blushed a bit, “But…” Rinka squinted her eyes just a bit to show how serious she was. “What did I just say? I’m not letting you go out this late at night walking!” Danika blinked and nodded, "O-okay, if you insist."

"Good, now, would you like a drink?" Rinka stood up and walked toward the kitchen, followed by Danika. "Maybe, some coffee or hot cocoa?" Rinka's ears perked up to this, "Oh!? How about both? I like mixing some hot cocoa in my coffee~" Rinka brewed up some coffee in her maker, mixing a pack of hot cocoa into the pot. Rinka then brought over a cup to Danika, who was standing next to the counter, which had an overhanging cabinet."Here you go~" Danika took the cup and sipped it, it was delicious, which made her smile and wag her tail, "Mmmm, this is good, I'll have to try doing this at home!" Rinka smiled, "Good hehe, I'm glad you like it~" she then looked up and noticed that someone had hung a Mistletoe bunch on the cabinet side, probably as a joke. It was a small party and no one really hung out in the kitchen so it had probably gone unused Rinka thought. This thought prompted Rinka to set her cup down on the table and stepped closed to Danika, grabbing her cup and setting it on the counter.

Danika was confused and watched Rinka do this, but then she turned her head to look at Rinka, which was met with Rinka kissing her, this made Danika blush very brightly. Rinka had closed her eyes while giving Danika this rather passionate kiss. Danika watched Rinka's face, but slowly kissed back, placing her hands on Rinka's shoulders. After the kiss ended, Rinka pulled away and giggled, "Mistletoe, heh, sorry but, I don't just do a peck if I'm gonna follow the holiday rules~" Danika stood there, still blushing brightly, she slowly looked up at the Mistletoe, which had been taped to the side of the cabinet. She then looked back down and into Rinka's eyes, not sure what to say. "Y-you okay? I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable, did I? I was just-" Rinka was cut off by Danika stepping up to her now and kissing her very passionately now, wrapping her hands around Rinka's waist, this made Rinka blush this time. Danika pulled away after a moment and was still blushing, looking at Rinka, "W-well… I wasn't expecting that!"

"S-sorry, just, well, I… y-you're really sweet and, kind, and, just awesome!" Rinka blushed harder at this, "S-so, I didn't make you feel uncomfortable?" There was that worrying about her again, Danika was so happy to hear those words, tears of joy slipped down her cheeks as she smiles and shakes her head. "No, not at all, you actually made me feel safe…" Rinka looked at Danika curiously and tilted her head a bit, "how so sweety?" Danika sighed and leaned against Rinka. "Well, because it has been a while since I've been with someone, and that has left me a bit insecure...and a bit scared too…"

"Oh, so, then, y-you weren't just trying to make me feel better with that kiss?" Danika shakes her head again, "N-no, I actually like you miss Rinka…" Rinka lifts Danika's head by her chin, "You can call me Rinka, and no more of that 'miss' stuff, also, I like you too, you really distracted me earlier, that's not easy to do~"

"O-oh?" Danika looked up at Rinka, her beautiful Blue-Green eyes looking at her happily. "Well... you showed me your attention, and that kinda made me fall in love with you…" Danika smiled at this, "You made me fall in love with you too...b-by caring so deeply about me~" Rinka sighed, but then smiled at Danika, "...thank you for that…" she held onto Danika and kissed her forehead, "...it meant a lot to me, and I'm gonna bet it meant a lot to you too, right?" Danika stepped back a bit and nodded, "Mhm~" Rinka thought for a moment and smiled at Danika, "Hey, you wanna go sit back down and maybe cuddle?" Danika's ears perked up at this question, "Definitely! I absolutely love cuddles!" to which she ran off and hopped onto the couch. Rinka walked over, giggling softly, "You're cute, you know that, right?" sitting on Danika's right side. "Hmmm, maybe, hehe, but that's not a bad thing, is it?" Danika snuggled up to Rinka, leaning against her and holding onto Rinka's left arm, which causes Rinka to purr. They spent a little while longer chatting, finding more and more things that they loved about each other. They also had been cuddling with Rinka's pet cat Bitten, who had come out of where they'd been hiding during the party and jumped into Rinka's lap.

After a few more minutes, Bitten got up and walked off toward the kitchen Rinka lightly stroked Danika's shoulder, "Uh oh, Bitten is hungry, mind if I go feed her?" Danika looked up at Rinka. "Can I feed him? Please!?" Rinka stood up and offered a hand to Danika, "Sure, why not~" They both walked to the kitchen, where Rinka showed Danika where the cat food was. Shortly Danika was bent over pouring the cat food in Bitten's bowl, Rinka smirked as she looked over at Danika, the jeans she was wearing were rather well-fitting. Rinka blushed a bit but then stepped up behind Danika, just as Danika finished pouring and held the bag upright, Rinka suddenly groped her rear. This made Danika yelp softly out of surprise, it was a rather cute yelp too thought Rinka, then Danika stood up and turned to face her, which was met with a kiss, which made her blush brightly. "Hey, sorry if I scared you, I just thought you had a nice ass~" Danika, still blushing, smiled softly, "Y-yeah? Well, thank you, heh, s-see anything else you like, maybe?"

"Hmmm, you're eyes, they're a lovely shade of brown, I also like seeing you blush, it's cute~" Danika blushed harder and looked away slightly in embarrassment, but still smiling warmly. "Hmm, m-maybe... you could show me a bit more?" Danika looked back at Rinka in surprise, "I-isn't it a little early for that?" Rinka blushed and looked away, "W-well, I suppose it is if you think it is, sorry…" Danika brought Rinka's gaze back to her. "I suppose m-maybe it's not, p-promise you'll be gentle and not try to rush things?" Rinka nodded and smiled at this, "I promise, I just want to make you as happy as I can~" Danika smiled back and kissed Rinka. "Then I think that it will be fine then~” After another kiss and a hug, Rinka grabs Danika's hand and leads her back through the living room. As they go up the stairs Rinka walks backward, holding both of Danika's hands, "Careful sweety, don't want you to get hurt~" As Rinka brings Danika into the bedroom, she sits on the edge of the bottom of the bed, purring, "S-shall I help, or do you got it?" Danika blushes and licks Rinka's nose, "Y-you can help, heh, I'm a little nervous anyway~" Rinka nods and starts by gripping the bottom edge of Danika's sweater, lifting the sweater over Danika's shoulders. Rinka leaned in and kissed up Danika's neck, this made her gasp, but then she moaned very softly, as Rinka finished lifting the sweater up and off, she gave Danika a passionate kiss on the lips. "I-it's been a good while since I've done this…"

Danika sighed after revealing that, "Well, I won't hurt you baby doll, I promise~" Rinka smiled and pulled Danika close, which made her kiss Rinka while showing off her own smile. Rinka groped Danika's rear, purring softly, "How about those jeans now?" Danika blushed and nodded, to which she began to unbutton said jeans. After pulling the zipper down, Rinka wiggled the jeans down from Danika's hips, letting them gently slip down her legs. Danika's plain black panties were now revealed, making her blush more than she had been before, "I… I know they're not fancy-" Rinka put her right index finger to Danika's lips. "Shhhh, I love them, they're exactly what I expected, cause you're a simple girl, which is a nice change, a lot of those around me are a bit complicated, but I still love them~" Danika lifts her tank top up and off, which was also plain black, which made Rinka wag her tail happily. "Oooh, matching, hehe~" Danika giggled soft, climbing onto Rinka's lap, straddling and kissing her passionately. Rinka leaned back onto the bed, bringing Danika with her as she kissed her back. Rinka's hands were rubbing Danika's sides lovingly before moving down and gripping her rear. Danika grips Rinka's tank and starts lifting it, to which Rinka leans up to let her take it off.

Rinka's bra was similarly straightforward, plain pink with a black outline, to which she blushed. "Hehe, it's super cute~" Danika giggled, then she grabs Rinka and flips the two, which makes Rinka gasp and blush harder. Danika then starts unbuttoning Rinka's skirt, gently pealing it away, showing off her matching panties. Rinka reaches back and unhooks her bra, letting it fall away from her body as she caught it and pulled it off. She was now purring as her somewhat perky and perfectly rounded breasts were now entirely bared to Danika. Danika, the sweet wolf that she was, reached up and caressed Rinka's breasts, gently running her fingers over every inch of her soft breasts. Rinka let out a soft huff, the gentle touches being quite lovely, which made her lean down over Danika and kiss her again. This time after she pulled back from her lips, she moved down her neck, which made Danika moan a bit and blush. Rinka then turned them back over, putting Danika on top again, she kept kissing down her body until she got to her bra, she reached back and unhooked Danika's bra.

"Your turn sweety~" to which Danika blushed and nodded. Rinka then leaned up as Danika's bra fell away, lovingly licking at her left nipple, which made her let out another light moan again. Rinka wraps her lips around that same nipple, sucking on it softly, which Danika let out a long sigh in response to this. After a moment, taking their time to enjoy the sensual moments, Rinka holds Danika close and flips them over again. "O-oh, w-what are we doing-" Rinka put her finger to Danika's lips again, then slid from the bed down into a kneeling position, purring loudly. "Sweetheart, I'm just showing you my naughty side, relax and enjoy~" Danika nodded and leaned back a bit.

Rinka began with gripping Danika's panties and pulling them down from her hips and sliding them down her legs. Now her panties removed, Rinka slowly made Danika spread her legs, purring as this revealed her small, lush mound, which was already somewhat wet, Danika was blushing brightly now. Rinka leaned in, giving some light licks to Danika's pretty lips, making her moan again softly, she was definitely enjoying this kind of attention. Rinka closed her eyes and went back licking lovingly, purring as she hears Danika's little sounds of pleasure as she made her happy. Rinka rubbed Danika's thighs as she gave her such special attention to her folds, a comforting massage. Danika's mind was racing with pleasure; this somehow it felt so much nicer than she remembered with her past partners. Perhaps it's because Rinka was careful and sweet about it, and her tongue was also oddly rough, which definitely helped her in terms of pleasure!

"Mmmm, R-rinka…" Rinka stopped and looked up, "Yes sweety?" Danika blushed as she looked down at Rinka. "D-do you want to...maybe...make it mutual?" Hearing this made Rinka's ears perk up and her lips to smirk. "Are you saying you'd like to Sixty-Nine?" Danika blushes hard and nodded, "Y-yes please, i-if that's okay with you!" Rinka nodded, "Of course it is~" Then she stood up and sat on the bed too. "Who's gonna be on top, you or me?" Danika thinks for a moment and then grabs Rinka and tosses her further into the bed, giggling, this made Rinka gasp and blush, Danika now climbing atop her, but backward. "Me hehe, you can have the easy position~"

Danika spreads Rinka's legs gently before pulling her panties to the side and applying licks to her sweet lips. Rinka let out a soft gasp from the licks but began to purr again as she started back at licking Danika's lips. Each of them tingled and shivered a bit from the licks of the other. After a moment, Rinka let her tongue dive into Danika's slit, which made her gasp as her folds welcomed the advancement. Rinka now finding Danika's g-spot and giving it direct attention, which made her moan out a bit loudly. Danika, deciding to get a bit more playful, nipped Rinka's clit, which made her moan out as well. Rinka starts to rub Danika's clit as she continues to lick at her g-spot, which makes her moan out more. Danika leans onto Rinka and nips her clit again before plunging her gentle fingers into her folds, making Rinka let out a stuttered moan. Danika quickly found Rinka's g-spot, rubbing it lovingly, she also wrapped her lips around Rinka's clit and gently sucked on it. Rinka pulled her tongue out, panting as she was starting to get close, lightly licking at Danika’s wet lips.

“I...I’m starting to get close sweety~” Danika wags her tail after hearing this and continues sucking at Rinka’s clit while pumping her fingers a bit faster. Rinka started panting louder and moaning a bit, not really able to focus on her task at the moment; Danika was definitely giving out some amazing and lovely attention. After a moment more of Danika giving Rinka non-stop pleasure, Rinka let off a soft howl as she began to spray out some of her sweet juices. Rinka’s insides gripping tightly at Danika’s fingers, but she managed to keep pumping them until Rinka had finished her climax. “Hehehe, that was fun! I-is it my turn now?” Rinka, still panting a bit, grips Danika’s hips, flipping her over and plunging her tongue back into Danika’s folds. Danika gasped but then moaned out, not expecting Rinka to recover so quickly and return to pleasuring her own folds. Rinka was intent on getting Danika off too, lapping very quickly at her g-spot, the sudden assault making Danika moan out very loudly. “O-oh m-my!” Rinka kept up the loving assault, rubbing at Danika’s clit too, she was close to climaxing now too.

Rinka suddenly pulled her tongue back out and nipped a little hard on Danika’s clit, which sent her over the edge, she had been pent up for a while now, so her climax was rather explosive. After her climax ended, Rinka cleaned up Danika’s messy slit, purring, “Hmmm, it seems like you had a bit more fun than me, hehe~”. Rinka pushed Danika back a bit, then sat up and pulled her up to lay atop herself, facing the girl that she had fallen in love with overnight. Rinka gave Danika a passionate kiss, “I think this is the best Christmas ever, how about you?” Danika nodded very happily. “It feels like the best day ever in my entire life!” Hearing this made Rinka blush a bit, but she smiled. “I’m glad to hear that, cause I’m not going anywhere, and I hope you won’t either~” Danika shook her head, “Nowhere!”. With those expressions of love, the two snuggled closely, never wanting to let go, because they didn’t want to be apart at all this night. Slowly, happy as hell and after covering up, they fell asleep, Rinka purring and wagging her tail, Danika wagging her tail as well.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
